Pirates of the Caribbean: Lovely Bones
by storyboard
Summary: An old friend of Jack's joins the story..... what will unravel?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Pirates of the Caribbean, this story is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes only. All original characters are my own and any similarities with persons living or dead are totally accidental.  
  
Authors note: The prologue is written in a different style to what the rest of the story will be, hopefully you'll want to stick around for my future chapters, please review as I love feedback and it'll help me improve in any way I can. I know it's short, but really it's only the beginning.  
  
Prologue  
  
"Apparently he's well known."  
  
"I've never heard of him.."  
  
"Jones told me he once impersonated a clergy man."  
  
The figure hidden in the shadows smiled, head shaken slightly.  
  
"He'll be impersonating a dead man soon."  
  
"True, very true."  
  
The figure moved along the line of the fort wall, the chatter of the two guards drifted out to the darkness of the sea. Then the figure was lit for a brief moment, as further up the hill the battlement exploded under a cannon shell hit. A second shell hit, closer this time, illuminating where the figure had stood, but now the figure had gone.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Slowly, silently down the stairway, there was a crashing and the footfalls stopped. Heavy breathing, listening, pressed against the rough stonework. Hand reaches for sword, then, thinking better of it, the figure kneels and pulls out the dagger strapped inside the left boot.  
  
"Hurry, someone will have heard that."  
  
"Not without my effects."  
  
Another smile at the recognized voice and quick as a bullet down the remaining steps, dagger pushed against the throat said voice came from. The young man turns, surprise crosses his face and then he draws his sword.  
  
"I thought you could of done with a hand," the figure looks pointedly at the young man. "But it looks like you've already got hired help. Next time I wont bother." The dagger releases the throat from its icy grip, before it is pushed back down the side of the boot. "Well, are we going to get out of here then?" 


	2. Chapter One

Moll Locke was the daughter of a pirate and the daughter of a whore, though she never knew who her father was she had a queer obsession with the sea that her mother never tried to curb. Her mother, her darling mother raised her on stories and dreams that did nothing but stoke the fire in her heart that told her she did not belong on the land. Then one hot day when she was ten, she ran up with the wind to the tiny room her mother rented for them both. Crashing through the door with an exciting tale and breathless voice, she came to face her mother's feet hanging from the rafters. Her beautiful red lips changed to a callous blue, her kind, loving face contorted and strange. In her hand was her precious necklace, the one her father had given her. Moll stepped forward and prized it out of the cold, stiff fingers. Then she ran, slamming the door behind her, she ran down and out the house then pounded her legs through the busy streets until she reached the end of the wooden jetty. She hung onto the wooden post, the necklace embedded in her small hand, she hung like that watching the waves swirl beneath her, listening to it call her name, call her to it. Quietly she slipped onto a merchant ship, and hid herself amongst its goods. She lay under a scratchy blanket and fell fast asleep, rocking with the water.  
  
She sold herself off as a cabin boy on a pirate ship The Sea Siren. But she grew older and started to blossom into a young woman, realising she was in fact a cabin girl the men of that ship leered and harassed her. So when the chance came she stole away, if she was to make it in this world she would make it alone. Which she did, well, she could fight, drink and steal as good as any man. Then she met Jack, he lulled her with stories and dreams and gold just like her mother before, so she sailed with him, stole with him, drank with him.  
  
It was all good for a time, but then she got restless, again she took off and flew into the night. The only difference this time was that she felt she had left something behind. Over a year had past and something slowly ate away at her inside, she struggled on but then the dream started. The voice of the sea called her, drawing her like a moth to a flame, something..... She didn't know what, even when awake she could faintly hear that voice telling her to move, telling her to go somewhere. So she went with the wind, letting it pick her up and take her to where she was meant to be.  
  
The darkness ate away at everything, clocking her well as she slipped along the fort wall.........  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
And now she stood next to Jack once again having just placed a dagger to his throat.  
  
**** Authors Note: I hope you like this, having written the first chapter, I thought it would be better to go back and rewrite it so you know the character more, I am struggling though, because I don't know what to write to get me from here to the next bit.. So bare with me and please review! 


	3. Chapter Two

They docked in Tortuga just as the sun disappeared beneath horizon, it didn't take much effort to row the short distance to the jetty, and if either Jack or Will were taking much notice they would of seen Moll had become agitated and weary. But as it was they seemed content with the silence and moonlight.  
  
For being such a pirate hater, Will had a knack for sailing. He picked up quickly what he had been shown, though Moll still felt he wasn't to be trusted, not yet. Jack seemed to except him, maybe because of his father, though Moll doubted he fully believed what Jack had told him.  
  
Will's nose wrinkled slightly, the wooden planks were slippy, covered in a green slime, and the smell was unsettling, Jack loved it. Maybe Moll would of too, if they'd traveled here another time. She paused, squinting into the darkness, Jack was marching off towards the bright lights she couldn't risk being seen with him, she wanted her presence in Tortuga go unnoticed for as long as possible.  
  
"Jack," She called and he turned, Will too, whose eyes were wide with wonder. "I've business to see to, I'll be seeing you the morrow."  
  
Jack gave an unsatisfied nod. "Aye?"  
  
"The morrow, Jack."  
  
Jack's eyebrow rose slightly in the way that really annoyed her, the way that meant he'd find out whatever it is she was up to. "The morrow, Moll."  
  
She watched as Jack and Will walked off, Jack's chatter about the wonders that are Tortuga merging with the drunken calling. Then she moved off and walked up an ally way, pulling her coat round her in the chilly air.  
  
Weaving in and out the network of streets she eventually came to an old rickety door on which she knocked twice. It opened a crack, "Who's that?"  
  
"S'Moll."  
  
It was yanked forcibly open by a short, bolding man. He took a step out and looked up and down the lane before inviting her in to the tiny room. "Not seen you round these parts fir a while Moll, there's been talk y'know." He sat on a stool that was placed next to the fire hearth; lifting up a black poker he stabbed violently at the embers and threw another stick on. "What can I do you for?"  
  
Moll pulled opened her coat and fished out a couple of candlesticks and a gold plated compass. While on the Interceptor she'd taken the liberty of lifting a few valuables from one of the cabins. "What can you give me for theses?" She placed them on the large table in the center of the room.  
  
The old man picked up a candle stick, he rubbed it up and down in his hand, turned it left, right upside down. He placed it back down and took up the compass, giving it the same examination. "Not much, Moll, times are hard." He tapped at the glass encasing the arrow. "Three gold each for the candle sticks and five gold for this."  
  
"Oh come on Clark, you can do better than that."  
  
"I'm sorry, Moll, I'm pushing it at that."  
  
"I could get twice that just for the compass if..."  
  
"But you came here, Moll. Take it or leave it." He lent back and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
Moll chewed on her lip. "Alright."  
  
Clark smiled, stood and walked across the room. Sliding a dresser forward he pulled a loose brick from the wall and pulled out a leather pouch, throwing it to Moll. She caught it and slipped it in her pocket. "Ta, Clark."  
  
"A pleasure doing business." Clark pulled his forelock.  
  
Moll nodded her thanks and heaved the door open, stepping out into the darkness and letting it bang shut behind her. Looking up at the sky the moon was now high, she sighed, time was pressing.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Ten minutes later she was pushing the door of a tavern open. It was crowded and smokey, but it didn't take long for her to find who she was looking for. She danced her way through the tables, get pushed and shoved by over enthusiastic patrons. She got to the table in the far corner, placed her hands down on the surface.  
  
"Where is he?" She demanded.  
  
"Where's who?" The man gave a toothless smile.  
  
"Where's Hornby?"  
  
"How should I know?" The man slurred.  
  
Moll grabbed the mans lapels "Tell me where he is."  
  
"What d'ya want him for anyway, thought you hated the bugger."  
  
Moll let him go and glared at him. "He owes me."  
  
"I ain't seen him........ 'Ave you?" He asked the empty chair. "He 'asn't seen him either."  
  
"Well, if you or your friend see him, tell him I'm looking for him."  
  
"Yesh sir." The man saluted, then wiped his nose on his shirtsleeve. Moll backed up, shoving her way across the room and out into the fresh air.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
She was still keeping to the shadows and the emptier taverns, it was cold now and she really wished she was close to a fire with a mug of ale keeping her warm. Suddenly she walked into something solid. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Moll Locke."  
  
The voice came from behind her, she stiffened, the solid thing in front of her stepped back. Slowly, her hand reached out for her sword.  
  
"I wouldn't do that Moll."  
  
So instead she turned to face the voice. He was standing shadowing the light behind him, menacing. "I wasn't expecting to see you round here."  
  
"What can I say, I missed the place."  
  
He took a couple of steps forward, his face smiled at her, green eyes glinting. "I'm a very patient man, Moll, but I will not be made a fool off."  
  
Moll stepped away, straight into the solid thing. "I'm not fooling you."  
  
"So where is it, Moll?" His arms opened out in question.  
  
"I'm getting it."  
  
"That's not good enough, Moll."  
  
"I've got some of it. I'm just going to see this guy, he owes me..... Then I'll get you the rest, I promise."  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"I just need more time."  
  
"TIME?" He slammed his fist against the wall, making her flinch. "I've given you time, Moll."  
  
"I've got money, I'll pay you some, I just.."  
  
"That wasn't the deal, Moll."  
  
"I'll get you the rest tonight...." The man laughed, his teeth flashed. The solid thing behind her, grabbed her arms and pined them to her side, she tried in vain to struggle. 


End file.
